


Drawn To You

by witchkid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Empath Iwaizumi, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchkid/pseuds/witchkid
Summary: Iwaizumi is an empath, and that was okay, until Oikawa entered his life and seemed to become all he could feel.





	Drawn To You

**Author's Note:**

> To the sweet haikyuu and bnha loving dork, Paowla. Hope you like it. 💕

When Hajime was a child everyone around him expected him to take after his dad's quirk. Energetic, reliable and stubborn, he looked like the perfect fit for a hardening quirk.

So it was a surprise when he showed no signs of that when all of his friends quirks started presenting. When the worry of being quirkless started crossing his mind was that he noticed it first. He didn't remember what he was doing for sure, but this faint feeling of happiness started to take over him, and somehow he knew the feeling wasn't coming _from him_. For a moment all he could do was stand in place, confused, until he heard his mom laugh, and then it just clicked, that's where the feeling was coming from. 

Like his mother, Hajime was an empath. 

His friends seemed more disappointed than he was, actually. He was a little sad of course, what child didn't want to be a hero? But as time passed and he grew with his quirk, against everyone's expectations he learned to love what he was. 

The hero drama didn't even last long actually, maybe a month? Or a little over it, but definitely not long. He'd always been resilient after all. His mother actually had a lot to do with that, always good at talking to him and helping him through his emotions, he thought the quirk they shared had to have a lot to do with that, but probably also the fact she was a therapist for heroes. She and his father gave him all the support that built his firm-yet-caring persons, he was sure of that. 

Therapy also helped a lot, turns out when you had to manage both yours and others emotions as a growing child you need some extra help, and he was happy he got that. 

And all of that went into account when at fourteen years old he decided what he'd do with his life: be a support engineer. 

It seemed very random to a lot of people, but it only made sense for him. "_Aren't you going to try a career where you can make a better use of your abilities?_" his teachers would ask, and he always answered that this was the perfect fit for his quirk. After all Hajime liked to help people, he really did, but he wasn't a feelings guy - or, well, he was, but not in a talking-out-loud way. What he was, however, was good at science and at building things, and if he was part of a hero support team he'd be able to not only use those qualities, but also help them more completely when it came to physical therapies and equipment testings and such by knowing how they felt, if that was the way he chose to go.

So that's how Iwaizumi ended up at UA.

And the moment his classes started he knew he'd never regret that decision. He made quick friends with his classmates, best friends with some, like Matsukawa and Daichi, and they were all always doing different projects together. It was weird how school could be so fun. It could be boring too, of course, but mostly it was great to feel so inside his element. And everything was going smoothly until they had their first interaction with the hero course. 

They were going to each be paired with one of the students and work on equipment and accessories to complement their hero costumes, it'd be a difficult project and he was excited to engineer something that'd be worn by someone for the first time, instead of just practice projects. And he'd also get to be friends with a future hero, so that couldn't be all that bad, his teacher said those may be some of their future connections after all. 

* * *

The moment he met Oikawa, he knew he couldn't have been more wrong in his optimism. 

So, the thing about his quirk never really stopped. He learned to tune it out with time, and to ground and focus on therapy. It was most of the time a background noise, an awareness of other people, and that was okay, it was comfortable. He wasn't expecting to feel anything different while working with his project partner either, except maybe some extra excitement? He was excited too, so that would've been fun, it was always nice when emotions mixed like that. And he also didn't have a reason to expect anything else when his teacher announced he'd be paired with Oikawa. 

He searched for him between the students across the large room - one of the open training grounds, to fit the whole lot of them - and found him already waving in his direction. Warm, bright and easygoing, on a first glance he was all someone would expect of a to-be-hero. 

He had a pretty smile. 

Except that the moment he stepped in on his radar he found that his impression couldn't have been more wrong. Oikawa wasn't cheerful, he was… Sad? 

It was weird, and curious, and overwhelming. He seemed to drown everything else out. So much so that Iwaizumi almost forgot they weren't alone. He couldn't pay attention to the constant background hum of people anymore, because Oikawa was there, and he was _sad_ and _lonely_ and _wrong_. 

He barely paid attention as they exchanged awkward hellos and introductions, all he wanted was to push this feeling _out_. 

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, startling him. 

"Does it matter?" 

The unhappy mutter seemed to get his partner off guard, getting him a surprised expression as he scooted closer. 

"Well, yeah, I think it does." 

"I'm _fine_," he hesitated then, not wanting to sound weird. "Are you?" 

That earned him another small surprised expression, and a curious look. He felt like the other boy was analyzing him, it was unsettling. But then he smiled again, and it was like all those awkward interactions hadn't just happened. "Of course I am! Thank you for asking though." 

"Yeah yeah," 

"So aren't we supposed to be doing a project, mister engineer?" 

It was fake. 

"Don't call me that, and I'm ready to start working." 

"Well good! And isn't that what you are?" 

The cheerfulness, and happy tone and easy smile, they were all fake. 

"Shut up." 

"Hmmm I'm not sure that's going to work in our favor." 

It was unsettling really, to be seeing and feeling such different things. 

"Ugh stop being so annoying let's just start this already" 

"Okay."

"Hm so, you need to show me the costume you have, and then tell me about what you want me to add to it, then we can plan around that and what's actually possible to do." 

That got him a bit more cheerful, even though there was still sadness there, and in turn Iwaizumi felt himself ease up a bit as well. To his surprise, they worked well together when focused, feelings left at the background in favor of brainstorming. That was good.

* * *

He felt happy with their work. They ended up deciding on a stick, that could turn into a shield. Light and mobile, allowing him to move freely, but strong enough for a fight. It fit his fighting style, or so he said. Fast and highly strategic, using his teleportation to get around, surprising his opponents. 

That had been satisfying, although he still wasn't sure about Oikawa. They kept bickering, and it was fun, but it made him angry. It was also a mystery how much of his attention he caught, it had been the first time he felt like that about someone, having their feelings be so overpowering and all-consuming, that kind of made him angry too. 

It also didn't seem to help that he couldn't get rid of the annoying boy. 

He felt relieved when class ended, knowing he wouldn't have to see him outside of that context, but luck wasn't on his side and it turned out Matsukawa had become instant best friends with Hanamaki that day, and as Hanamaki was Oikawa's best friend, and Matsukawa was his best friend, they all ended up together at lunch the next day. 

"Are you always this grumpy, Iwa-chan?" 

His fake sing song voice was still annoying. 

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Iwa-chan"

"Careful, Oikawa, he bites," Matsukawa said. Hanamaki snickered, Iwaizumi glared. 

"_Sorry, sorry._" 

And that arrangement went on the whole week.

* * *

He complained to his mom, thinking she might understand, but all she said was that perhaps befriending Oikawa would be good. It could give him more insight on what was going on with his quirk, and it was always good to be nice to people, so he begrudgingly took her advice. 

It couldn't hurt to try. 

* * *

Soon enough he started becoming used to hanging out, and used to the feeling it gave him. Having the other's feelings make a home in his chest could actually feel quite… Comfortable in a way. 

"if you keep thinking this hard when you don't have a brain you'll hurt yourself, Iwa-chan." 

That earned him a slap in the head. That had become pretty common too. 

"Shut up, Trashkawa." 

He had the audacity to giggle. 

"If you keep laughing I'm going to punch you." 

"Stop threatening to hit me all the time, it's getting old." 

* * *

He ended up dragged to a volleyball game. _Volleyball_. 

People weren't much into sports these days, with everyone having quirks it lost its popularity. He didn't know much about it himself, but of course _he_ liked it, the weirdo. 

And as the insufferable brat that he was, of course he walked to him that day and stated that they were going to the game together, no walking out. 

To be fair he didn't really want to say no, not when he could feel the childish giddiness radiating from him. He never felt him be so excited about anything like that, maybe besides his hero training, but that was a different kind of intensity. 

This was just pure enjoyment, and he would rather choke than admit it out loud, but he cared about Oikawa and it made him happy to know that he had something he liked this much. The young hero hadn't been so sad lately, after they started hanging out, the four of them, he felt a whole variety of things, and the sadness, and loneliness and insecurity came back of course, but he found himself being able to affect it, to help chase it away, or just offer some comfort, and that was nice. 

He often found himself taking care of Oikawa actually, reminding him not to sleep too late, and not to overwork himself with his training, as he noticed he had a tendency to do. 

"I promise you're gonna love it! I wonder what position you'd be… I'm a setter of course." 

Oikawa had been rambling about the game all the way and even now that they had just a few minutes before the start of the match. He would roll his eyes and look annoyed, but it was kind of cute. 

Which was a thought he tried to forget right after having. 

"I don't really know any of the positions…" 

"Hmm I think you'd be… A wing spiker maybe? Or middle blocker, since Iwa-chan is a brute." 

"Why does that have anything to do with it?" 

"Not denying huh?" 

"Shut up, Trashkawa." 

"I just think Iwa-chan would do well in an attacking position," he mumbled. "You're pretty reliable and all." 

His cheeks were all puffed and he was a bit red, Hajime found himself feeling a little warm as well. Before he could navigate their embarrassment at the sudden honesty and find a way to answer that, the game started, capturing all of his friend's attention. 

He had to admit that it was kind of cool. The way they moved, and the teams were working so hard together. Somehow the lack of quirks only made it _cooler_. 

Oikawa explained all the positions to him as they watched, and he had to agree with his previous statement, he could see himself being a spiker, that looked fun. He also watched for the one the other said he played for, setter, he didn't get the same appeal for it, but he could see him being good at it. 

At some point in the game his attention was caught however, much like in the first day they met, by this overwhelming wave of feeling making a home in his chest, mixing with his in a swirl of emotion. 

He was used to being drawn to Oikawa when he was around, holding his feelings close to his comfortably, but there were only few moments like this, where it didn't seem like they were two separate halves side by side, it felt more like… They were blending together, like when colors meet to make a new one. He wasn't feeling Iwaizumi and Oikawa, this was everything, like blue and red coming together making a rich purple. 

Although this was so similar to the bothersome experience he had when they first met, they were also a universe apart. 

Because this was _good_, it was good and happy and fun. 

He looked at Oikawa then, to see one of his few genuine smiles in place as he watched the game, and he couldn't look away. 

* * *

"Why are you following me to class, Stupidkawa?"

"Iwa-chan is such a brute, you can't even appreciate when I'm being a gentleman," he could _hear_ the pout. 

It was only a short walk from the spot they usually had lunch at to get to his class, and the taller boy has started doing it with him whenever they had lunch alone. It was stupid, and annoying, but a bit nice. 

That was another thing he found himself thinking more often. That Oikawa was nice, or cute, or sweet. It was troublesome. He didn't wanted to feel this way, but the thoughts just kept happening. 

"Do I look like I need **_your_** help to get to my class?" he asked. 

"Hmmm I never know with you. You're such a meanie and I can't have you getting in trouble now, can I?" 

"I'm not _mean_!" 

"All the bruises you give me would say otherwise."

"Eh, sounds like a you problem."

"See! You wound me Iwa-chan!" 

And there that tone was again. This was truly getting troublesome. 

* * *

He wasn't really expecting Oikawa to have a big reaction to his quirk. He thought he already knew about it. It seemed stupid to think that now when he never actually talked about it with him, but it just slipped his mind, he didn't mean to keep it a secret. 

But somehow he had, and when Mattsun - or maybe Maki - made a stupid comment about it at lunch he felt everything fall apart.

Oikawa just shut down in himself. He was quiet after that, but he felt his inner turmoil, and when he catched up with that information himself he was gone. 

And Hajime was lost. 

* * *

He wanted to go after him right when he left, but his friends said he should give him some time. So he stayed. It was… Empty. 

He wasn't a very patient person, however. And as the anxiety started to be o much he decided to just find him after school. That was a good time to think, right? It had to be. 

So, Iwaizumi sent him a quick text asking if they could talk, and it didn't take long for him to receive an answer in form of Oikawa's current location… That was certainly not what he had been expecting, but an answer nonetheless. 

He didn't waste time in going to the address, it was close to their houses after all, and found himself in the local gym. _Of course_. 

It didn't take long to find Oikawa by the volleyball court, practicing his jump serve. For a moment he just watched him, taking in all of the conflict and trying to keep calm in spite of it, with a bit of dread of the conversation. 

"Hey." 

Oikawa stopped. The silence hurt. 

"Hi."

He felt lost.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really know you didn't know."

"You didn't… What?" he laughed sadly. "this is so humiliating, all of this time I just.. I'm such an idiot." 

"What? No! There's nothing wrong with your feelings, this doesn't have to be weird at all!" 

"Of course there is! I'm so pathetic, and useless, and disgusting. Nobody was ever meant--nobody was ever meant to find out how actually despicable I am. I guess now everything makes sense, how much you didn't like me. Of course you didn't when I'm just so-"

"Stop that!" Iwaizumi screamed. "If you keep saying that I'm going to punch you."

He had gotten close while he talked, and now he was holding him by the shoulder. They both stood there, looking at each other. 

"Iwa-chan?" 

"There's nothing wrong with your feelings, you hear me? Nothing. I never thought you were disgusting or pathetic at all."

"Please don't lie to me," he sounded so vulnerable, it hurt. 

"I'm not lying. I never thought you had anything to feel ashamed for." 

There was a sigh, and a sob. They sat on the floor. Feeling bad was tiring. 

"You don't have to be alone, Tooru." 

He just sat there watching as his friend looked torn, and teary eyed. It felt awkward, and weird, and embarrassing, and sad, but a lot calmer than before. He didn't know which feelings were his anymore. 

"I'm just- I'm not supposed to be this weak." 

"I don't think you are."

"Okay."

Silence. 

"Does it annoy you? When I'm not okay."

"It used to, a little bit, but that's not really because of the feelings, it's just cause when it comes to you it's so… Different." 

"Different?" 

"Uh when I'm around other people there's always a lot of feelings coming from everywhere, but when you're around all I can pay attention is you." 

"Well, that doesn't make me feel embarrassed at all," he snorted. 

"Sorry, I can't really control it." 

"Why me?" 

"I dunno, I'm just sorta drawn to you."

"Guess I'm just _that irresistible_ huh." 

That earned him a shove. "Shut up, Trashkawa." 

"You wound me Iwa-chan!" 

He smiled. "You ok now, stupid?"

"I'm gonna be." 

"Good." 

* * *

They stayed there for a while still. Hajime let Oikawa show him how to spike, and how to serve, and that was fun. Slowly but surely the mood became lighter, and they came back to being at ease around each other. So much so that they went home together to watch a movie, it felt nice. 

The dork picked an alien movie, because of course that's something he was obsessed with too. "_We have super powers, Iwa-chan, why can't aliens be real_", he made a good enough point. 

Halfway through he felt the other start to get jittery, and sent him a questioning glance. "Why are you nervous?" 

"You know why," he pouted. 

"I'm an empath, not a mind reader, idiot." 

"I know!" he was getting red, cute. 

They were in silence for a while and he was starting to think he wouldn't get an answer when it suddenly came, almost a whisper. 

"Can I hold your hand?" 

_Oh_. 

And then he understood, the nervous and jittery feeling. He had dismissed it before, because it couldn't be, and he must just have been confusing the feelings with his own, but _oh_. 

"Yes," was all he could say. His face was burning. 

And that was all it took. 

Oikawa held his hand, more gentle than he'd have expected, and gave him a smile so bright it could rival the stars. And they made everything purple once again. 

He didn't want to name this emotion just yet, but he could certainly get used to this. 


End file.
